celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobius
Home of humanoid animals, Sonic and his crew are originally from Mobius. Dr. Robotnik continues to capture small animals in order to build his robot army. Background Mobius shares many similarities with earth, ranging from ecosystems, continent formation, and even regional climates. The predominant sentient species on Mobius,however, is not humans, but instead a race of anthropomorphic animals known as Mobians. Almost every major species of animal on Earth has a Mobian counterpart and the history, culture, and civilizations of Mobius are just as robust as Earth's. Strangely enough, normal, non-humanoid animals are also present on Mobius, and they seem to co-exist alongside Mobians. Despite Mobius' history being ripe with strife and war, most of its most recent generation of Mobians enjoyed a prosperous peace. That is until the rise of a man named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman. An evil scientist driven mad with his lust for power, Robotnik discovered a process which allowed him to convert the life force of organic beings into energy to power machines. He also pioneered a process that allowed him to turn organic matter into metal and machinery, and essentially turn a living being into a robot. With these newfound processes at his disposal, Robotnik began a long and bitter campaign to dominate Mobius, starting first by kidnapping small animals and turning them into robots. Most Mobians feared Robotnik, and ceded large portions of their islands and continents to him over time. Only one Mobian dared to challenge the doctor's seemingly inevitable domination at first: Sonic the Hedgehog. One of the most renown Mobians because of his speed, Sonic single-handedly fought deep into the every heart of Robotnik's stronghold, defeated the evil scientist, and sent him packing for quite some time. The heroic hedgehog's efforts freed hundreds of small animals and enslaved Mobians alike, and any on Mobius who hadn't heard of him likely did afterward. Eggman was far from out of the picture, however, and he returned several times with new plans and new deadly machines with which to dominate Mobius. Among his greatest creations was a mechanical replica of Sonic, a giant space-based battle station known as the Death Egg, and a device capable of ripping the very fabric of space and time. Despite his persistence and escalating technology, Robotnik was bested by Sonic time and time again, with the help of an increasing roster of allies. Mobius has also been known to have a very fragile connection to Earth, as Mobians have been known to travel back and forth from both worlds. Mobius also hides gateways to various alternate realities and dimensions, one of which is home to a long-forgotten race of Echidna known as the Nocturne. Most recently in its pre-multiverse history, Mobius found itself not only emboriled in a bitter war spurred on by the return of the Nocturne, but also in an intergalactic conflict with an alien race known as the Matarex. Multiversal Timeline Since being pulled into the multiverse, Mobias has expierenced a checkered history. It was one of the first worlds to be attacked by the Yol'Ari demons, where many Mobians - most notably Miles "Tails" Prower - were abducted for experiments into the nature of the multiverse's inhabitants. After the end of the Yol'Ari threat, it enjoyed a small period of reconstruction and prosperity, all the way up until it one of the many battlegrounds of the God Wars. The forces of Unknown and Jake did battle, along with several Mobians, and after the Refreshing Wave, the continents of Mobius entered a grand alliance known as the United Mobian Federation. Along with this pact was an official acknowledgement that the Altruistic Valorians would serve as peacekeepers and liasons to the other worlds of the multiverse. The guardianship and united banner on Mobius allowed it to get by relatively peacebly up until the Infected Invasion, where thousands of Mobians lost their lives, many more were assimilated into the Infected horde, and others fled the planet for the Lunar Flotilla or Solleanna. Now that the war against the Infected is over, Mobius is once again rebuilding. Unfortunately for one particular island settlment however, Zero and a a rather evil Dr. Light took interest in establishing a base of sorts in the area, and as such slaughtered the whole town, they were relatively isolated and as such news of it did not really get out much, but it is likely that the rest of mobius will have reason to worry in the future. Except not really, as Zero and the evil Dr. Light haven't returned since. For the most part, Mobius has been left alone since then, though a few multiversal visitors have hopped in every now and then. The Lost Hex and Tropical Resort have appeared in the sky/space above Mobius recently as of late, however, with a particularly nasty space storm visiting the latter. Regions Emerald Hill One of the many "hill" zones Sonic and his friends have zipped through since the very beginning of their adventures and battles versus Eggman. In the multiverse, the Emerald Hill now serves as a connecting point between the rest of the main planet zones, as well as a launch point for the other parts of what is considered Mobius in the Multiverse. The rural portions of this zone are dotted by small towns, and the Valorian presence in those areas is minimal. The larger cities, however, sport a battalion of Valorian soldiers as Mobius is obvious one of the group's "homeworlds." Lost Hex A recent addition to the Sonic universe, this mysterious floating pattern of hexagons now floats over one of the vast oceans of Mobius. After the Deadly Six and Eggman were defeated here, the creatures here have mostly lived in peace, away from the chaos of the Multiverse. Due to how difficult it is to reach the Lost Hex, the Valorians only send occasional air-based patrol parties through the area to ensure peace is kept. Angel Island An island that housed the Master Emerald at one point, and used to float using its power. It also used to house the mostly extinct Echidnas. During the island's time in the Multiverse, Eggman used this as a base of operations before the Infected, which killed him and infected his troops as well. After being retaken by the Valorians, the island has been mostly peaceful, seeing only the occasional visitor there. Tropical Resort The center of the collection of planets formerly known as Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, it now can be accessed through a shuttle from Emerald Hill. The other worlds that were a part of it as well have stayed close to the Tropical Resort thanks to their entrance in the multiverse. A few aspiring people have made it their goal to turn them into beautiful nature reserves, using the Tropical Resort amusement park as the center of it all. Since the area has been untouched by trouble after Eggman's defeat, the Valorians have left this place to its own devices. Southern Islands A large collection of small islands, Tails and Sonic ended up here in a freak storm. While it shared the same dimension with Solleana, the multiverse has caused this barrier to falter, and these islands now act more like a border between Mobius and Solleana, and as a result, a dimensional transfer point between Mobius and Station Square as well. Lately, there has been a noticeable increase in activity from Captain Whiskers and his robotic pirates. Marine is missing, and none of her friends know what has happened to her. Inhabitants *Anthropomorphic Animals (Mobians) *Chao *Humans (sparingly) *Robians (Mobians who have been roboticized or have been made in the image of certain Mobians) *Badniks (Robots) Bestiary *Badniks *Robians *Evil Mobians *Evil Humans See also *Tails *Metal Sonic *Angel Island *Station Square *Altruistic Valorians External links *Mobius Page - Sonic News Network/Sonic Wiki *Earth Page - Sonic News Network/Sonic Wiki Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Binary Cluster Category:Outer Ring